Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switch circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a switch circuit in a motor energy recycling system.
Description of Related Art
Conventional motor-driven bicycles can be operated in a motor-driven mode and a manual operation mode. Therefore, if users do not ride the bicycles in the manual operation mode, they can choose to ride the bicycles operated in the motor-driven mode. However, when the bicycles brake to stop, motors of the bicycles continue to work due to inertia of the bicycles, thereby causing waste of electrical power. Moreover, conventional motor-driven bicycles only have equipments to be charged with electrical supply mains, and thus the bicycles cannot be charged anytime and could be very inconvenient if electrical power is insufficient.